Wedges
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: 100 random one-shots/drabbles of David and Wendy. They're so cute together. I like them both, they seem to be so misunderstood.
1. You are beautiful, Wendy

You are beautiful, Wendy: David's POV

"W-Wendy…," I stuttered. I couldn't stare at her without getting a boner. She turned around and smiled at me. I hugged her tightly and looked into her eyes. "Wendy, I wrote you a poem because you are so beautiful…" Her eyes widened.

"You d-did…?" She gasped.

"Y-yes…," I blushed. "Here goes:

_Wendy,_

_You make my life complete,_

_You are my other half,_

_I love your beautiful eyes,_

_I love your beautiful face,_

_Your beautiful hair,_

_Your beautiful body, _

_You serenade me with your beautiful voice,_

_Please Wendy; I invite you to become a part of my life…_"

"D-David… it's so beautiful…," she began to cry. I hugged her tightly and comforted her.

"Don't cry Wendy… I love you… so much…"


	2. Dancing because of boredom

Dancing because of boredom: Wendy's POV

"David, I'm bored…," I stared into his eyes. He smirked and stared into my eyes. "How about some music?" I turned my radio on. 'I'd Rather Dance with You' was playing on the radio. He grabbed my hips and I started to dance with the music. He was starting to get turned on, I could tell by the look in his eyes. "Don't you dare jizz in your pants like you did last time we danced…?"

"Wendy… I-I'll try not to, but you're really turning me on…"

"Did I just hear the word 'jizz'?" We turned around to see the snickering Nick. "Doesn't sound like something you'd say, Wendy."

"Nick, just please be quiet or you can dance or leave," I crossed my arms. David gasped.

"What is it?" I blinked.

"B-Brass…," he gulped.

"Party's over, get back to work," Brass turned the radio off. We all groaned and went back to work…

Brass is such a party-pooper…


	3. Secrets

**A/N: Remember that episode when Ray didn't want anyone to test his DNA? Well, I made something up, hope you don't get angry. David figures it out, :P. Oh yeah, I forgot there was David Phillips. He'll be called Dave, Super Dave or Davy (for laughs). **

**

* * *

**

Secrets: David's POV

"Cool! I found a toenail! I wonder whose it is," I grinned and picked it up with a pair of tweezers. Wendy stood in front of me and looked at me funny. "What is it, Wendy?" I shrugged. "I just want to know whose toenail this is. Come on, aren't you a least bit curious? It could be Brass's for all we care, but I'm still curious."

"Yes, David, that sounds exactly like you," she rolled her eyes. "Hope no one finds out, like Brass… he'll have your ass you know."

"Yeah, I know," I put the toenail in some acid that only eats away at the toenail and not the DNA. It ran through a machine and came up as…

_Ray Langston_.

Her jaw dropped. "It's Ray's toenail… and he has tuberculosis… n-no wonder he didn't want his DNA to be tested…"

"Oh my God," was all I could say.


	4. Want to play a prank?

**A/N: I had this idea stuck in my head while I was trying to sleep… it reminded me of something on **_**Family Guy**_**.**

* * *

Want to play a prank?: Wendy's POV

"H-hey David… want to play a prank on Brass?" I sniggered. David winked at me. "We should do something so horrible that we both get suspended… I love the thrill of getting in trouble and being naughty…"

"I have an idea. Let's make out on his desk," he started to laugh so hard he almost fell over backwards. We both laughed so hard tears rolled down our faces. We finally stopped laughing and he spoke up. "Come on," he grabbed my arm and led me to Brass's office. He was lucky; his office had walls. We both giggled the whole time we sat down on his desk.

This was going to be interesting.


	5. Escaping trouble

Escaping trouble: David's POV

"Mmm… I think you're so cute…," I giggled. She growled sexily.

"Why thank you… David…," she grinned. I hugged her tightly and kept her close. I kissed her deeply and we pretended to make moaning noises while trying not to laugh. It was hard to do. Pretending to make out with her was hard. I thought she was beautiful and was right for me. She was smack-dab gorgeous and turned me on every time I looked at her.

"You're so cute… like a cat… sexy panther…," I growled. She just growled back in compliance. "Yes give me some love!" I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I saw Brass.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We're making out on your desk, it was supposed to be a prank," I replied.

"I don't need a bunch of lovebirds making love on my desk. It's happened before," he pointed a picture of Nick and Catherine together. "They thought it'd be funny. It's not, I've seen it before." We cocked our heads. "Get out please; I have some work to do." We both nodded and walked out.

"Phew," we both mumbled and sighed.


	6. Comfort

Comfort: Wendy's POV

I had accidentally fallen asleep on the couch in the break room that people rarely go to (not even Brass himself does). I knew it was one of the few places that I could be alone or with David (except the bathroom of course). I sighed because I had woken up from a meaningless nightmare, or was it? I don't know, the dream didn't make any sense at all. In fact, I had forgotten what it was about. I shrugged and got up.

I had arrived at David's office only to see his head buried in his hands. "David?"

"Yeah…?" He looked up at me. "I ran out of money to buy some Lucky chips… and I'm really hungry…"

"Hey, I have some money for the vending machine," I smiled.

"Aww thank you Wendy, you're like a pillow," he grinned. "That's all I wanted, was some comfort."

"You got it anytime you want," I winked.

* * *

**A/N: Fixed typo!**


End file.
